Edmonton
Edmonton is the capital of the province of Alberta, making it the seat of the provincial Crown. It is on the North Saskatchewan River in the central region of the province, an area with some of the most fertile farmland on the prairies. It is the second largest city in Alberta after Calgary, with a population of 836,372 (2006), and is the hub of Canada's sixth largest census metropolitan area, with a metropolitan population of 1,034,945 (2006), making it the northernmost North American city with a metropolitan population over one million. Hockey in Edmonton Teams * Edmonton Oilers (World Hockey Association, 1972-1979; National Hockey League, 1979-present) * Beverly Warriors (Junior "B") * Edmonton 49th Battalion (Senior & Junior 1931-33) * Edmonton 51st Battalion (Senior, 1916-17) * Edmonton 63rd Battalion (Senior, 1916-17) * Edmonton 66th Battalion (Senior, 1916-17) * Edmonton Aircraft Repair (Intermediate, 1943-44) * Edmonton Albertas (Senior 1914-15) * Edmonton Athletic Club (Junior) * Edmonton Athletic Club Roamers (Junior) * Edmonton Bankers (Senior, 1910-11) * Edmonton Borden Bearcats (Senior, 1915-16) * Edmonton Beavers (Senior, 1921-22) * Edmonton Canadian Pacific Railway (Senior, 1918-19) * Edmonton Canadians (Junior) * Edmonton Capitals (Senior 1913, Intermediate 1939) * Edmonton Combines (Junior, 1961-62 & 1962-63) * Edmonton Crescents (Senior) * Edmonton Crusaders (Junior, 1976-78) * Edmonton Deacons (Senior 1910-11) * Edmonton Dominions (Senior 1912-14, 1921, 1934-38) * Edmonton Dreadnoughts (Senior, 1924-25) * Edmonton Elks (Senior, 1927-29) * Edmonton Eskimos (Western Canada Hockey League, 1905-1927) * Edmonton Ex Juniors (Senior, 1930-31) * Edmonton Flyers (Senior & Minor Pro, 1939-63) * Edmonton Government Telephone (Senior, 1920-21) * Edmonton Grand Trunk Pacific (Senior, 1918-19) * Edmonton Hudsons Bay Company (Senior, 1920-21) * Edmonton Hustlers (Alberta Big Four League, 1919-20) * Edmonton Ice (Western Hockey League (junior), 1996-1998) * Edmonton Imperials (Senior 1929-33) * Edmonton Knights of Pythias (Senior, 1922-23) * Edmonton La Verendrye (Senior, 1922-23) * Edmonton Liberal Canadians (Junior) * Edmonton Mayfairs (Senior, 1930-31) * Edmonton Mercurys (Senior & Intermediate 1949-52) * Edmonton Millionaires (Junior, 1921-22) * Edmonton Monarchs (Senior, 1968-72) * Edmonton Navy (Junior, 1926-27) * Edmonton Oil Kings (1950-1976) (Western Hockey League (junior), 1950-1976) * Edmonton Oil Kings (1978-1979) (Western Hockey League (junior), 1978-79) * Edmonton Oil Kings (2007-present) (Western Hockey League (junior), 2007-present) * Edmonton Pats (Senior, 1951-52) * Edmonton Pennants (Senior, 1916-17) * Edmonton Poolers * Edmonton Rangers (Junior) * Edmonton Road Runners (American Hockey League, 2004-2005) * Edmonton Royals (Junior "B") * Edmonton Sandlot Aces (Junior, 1937-38) * Edmonton South Side (Senior, 1922-23) * Edmonton South Side Sconas * [[Edmonton South Siders] (Senior, 1919-20) * Edmonton Southsiders (Senior, 1917-19) * Edmonton Strathconas (Senior, 1910-11) * Edmonton Superior Aristos (Senior 1926-27) * Edmonton Superiors (Senior, 1926-38) * Edmonton Swifts Canadian (Senior, 1916-17) * Edmonton Vics (Senior, 1943-44) * Edmonton Victorias (Senior, 1924-25) * Edmonton Yeomen (Senior, 1926-27) * Edmonton YMCA (Senior. 1910-13) University teams * Alberta Golden Bears Leagues *Edmonton City Junior B League *Edmonton City Junior League Champions 'Stanley Cup' *1983-84 Edmonton Oilers *1984-85 Edmonton Oilers *1986-87 Edmonton Oilers *1987-88 Edmonton Oilers *1989-90 Edmonton Oilers 'Olympic Games' *1952 Edmonton Mercurys 'Allan Cup' *1947-48 Edmonton Flyers 'Memorial Cup' *1962-63 Edmonton Oil Kings *1965-66 Edmonton Oil Kings 'University Cup' *1963-64 University of Alberta *1967-68 University of Alberta *1974-75 University of Alberta *1977-78 University of Alberta *1978-79 University of Alberta *1979-80 University of Alberta *1985-86 University of Alberta *1991-92 University of Alberta *1998-99 University of Alberta *1999-00 University of Alberta *2004-05 University of Alberta *2005-06 University of Alberta *2007-08 University of Alberta Arenas * Confederation Arena * Edmonton Gardens * Rexall Place Players * Johnathan Aitken * Doug Anderson * Dave Babych * Wayne Babych * Mike Barnett * Doug Barrie * Shawn Belle * Brian Benning * Jim Benning * Perry Berezan * Blair Betts * Larry Bignell * Mike Bishai * Tom Bladon * Jason Botterill * Roger Bourbonnais * Jay Bouwmeester * Johnny Boychuk * Gary Bredin * Gary Bromley * Gerry Brown * John Bucyk * Randy Bucyk * Al Cameron * Craig Cameron * Gene Carrigan * Bill Carse * Dave Chyzowski * Mac Colville * Marcel Comeau * Paul Comrie * Pat Conacher * Kevin Connauton * Don Cutts * Kelly Czuy * Napoleon Dame * Billy Dea * Gerald Diduck * Chris Dingman * Hnat Domenichelli * Dave Donnelly * Steve Dykstra * Tyler Ennis * Andrew Ference * Vernon Fiddler * Mark Fistric * Brian Ford * Kyle Freadrich * Rob Geale * Rick Girard * Dave Goertz * Randy Gregg * Kevan Guy * Len Haley * Greg Hawgood * Paul Healey * Jay Henderson * Bob Hess * Dave Hoyda * Dave Inkpen * Glen Irwin * Brad Isbister * Rick Jodzio * Mark Kachowski * Matt Keith * John-Paul Kelly * Trevor Koenig * Dustin Kohn * Dean Kolstad * Zenith Komarniski * Russ Kopak * Dan Kordic * John Kordic * Dave Kryskow * Bill LaForge * Daymond Langkow * Brian Lavender * Bryan Little * Warren Luhning * Jamie Lundmark * Ross Lupaschuk * Bud MacPherson * Marc Magnan * Dave Marcinyshyn * Kevin Maxwell * Darrell May * George McAvoy * John McCormack * Bob McGill * Jack McIlhargey * Ross McKay * Jamie McLennan * Billy McNeill * Gerry Melnyk * Glenn Merkosky * Mark Messier * Brad Miller * Jason Miller * Duncan Milroy * Derek Morris * Peter Morris * Richard Mulhern * Brantt Myhres * Tyson Nash * Kevin Nastiuk * Scott Nichol * Scott Niedermayer * Bill Oleschuk * Dave Orleski * Greg Parks * Dave Pasin * Perry Pelensky * Pete Peeters * Matt Pettinger * Fernando Pisani * Dion Phaneuf * Ray Podloski * Kevin Primeau * Mark Pysyk * Steve Regier * Kyle Rossiter * Lindy Ruff * Paul Runge * Phil Samis * Terran Sandwith * David Schlemko * Wally Schreiber * Ray Schultz * Jim Shires * Gary Shuchuk * Geoff Smith * Kenton Smith * Mark Smith * Harold Snepsts * Doug Soetaert * Tyler Spurgeon * Lee Sorochan * Brad Staubitz * Gord Strate * Jason Strudwick * Brian Sutherby * Ken Sutton * Justin Taylor * Dave Thomlinson * Jim Thomson * Tim Tookey * Garry Valk * Ed Ward * Shane Willis * Gary Yaremchuk * Ken Yaremchuk * Zarley Zalapski Category:Canadian towns Category:NHL Cities